Francine Smith
Francine Smith (née Ling; '''formerly '''Dawson) is the wife of Stan Smith and the mother of Hayley Smith and Steve Smith. Francine was born to Nicholas and Cassandra Dawson. When Francine was a young toddler in "Big Trouble in Little Langley", her parents gave her up to be in first class on a plane. Not much is known about Francine's younger years; however, she was brought up in an orphanage where she was taught that left-handers were the Devil in "Office Spaceman", and was hit with a piece of beef or a mackerel on Fridays whenever she used her left hand. At the age of 7, she was adopted and raised by a Chinese couple, Ma Ma and Bah Bah Ling. Her maiden name is Ling. Through her adopted Chinese parents, Francine has a sister, Gwen, who Stan thinks is "totally hot" and mentions it whenever her sister is brought up in conversation. When she was about 14 she had an obsessive crush on her algebra teacher, Mr. Feeny. After Francine claimed that they were lovers, he was sent to jail where he committed suicide in the pilot. She also reported being beaten up by a group of popular girls in the school showers in "1600 Candles". When Francine was younger she had a brief acting career in an episode of the television show Scarecrow and Mrs. King with George Clooney. George stole her line in the show ruining her acting career. Since then she has been passionate about killing him, or at least, making him cry. Which Stan helped her do in "Tears of a Clooney", as a 39th/40th birthday present. Francine was a wild hippie when younger. In the '80s she slept with Adam Ant, Billy Gibbons of ZZ Top, and Dexys Midnight Runners. It was around this time that she met Stan, who had just graduated from the CIA academy. The couple met when Francine was hitchhiking and Stan pulled over and gave her a lift. During the trip, Stan swerved to avoid hitting a raccoon, which he did hit. To put the raccoon out of its misery, Stan shot the animal. It may have been the emotion at the time, but Francine was attracted to Stan for the compassion he had shown. This is the key to the plan in "Francine's Flashback" to get her memory back. The couple married soon after. She has 2 birth scars, a caesarian section scar from Hayley's birth and a scar on her perineum from Steve's birth. Francine is now a typical housewife, who has no long term career but has had a few brief jobs. She complains she rarely has any friends in "Homeland Insecurity" because Stan always scares them away. Although Francine has settled down as a mother, her old personality traits will sometimes flare up, such as when she goes out drinking with an old friend in "The Kidney Stays in the Picture". Francine's brain has been repeatedly damaged or tampered with by her husband in acts of foolishness such as in "Francine's Flashback" and "Roger 'n' Me". In "Pulling Double Booty", Francine tells, what Stan describes as, a "Haunting Scene-let" which indicates that Francine has been in Prison before. She re-enacts a scene about being "shanked in the cafeteria", she does not want the same life for Hayley. Sex Life *Francine is into 3 someone's. * Francine is one of Stans many many wives. *Francine made a Porn Video of her and Stan and claimed she would only watch it once. *Francine has a Sex Garden dedicated to every guy she has slept with. * Poltergasm: That was Francine's Spirit. Not all hauntings are caused by the dead. Sometimes they are caused by Emotions. Feelings kept locked away so long that they manifest themselves as a malevolent force. The entity in this house was born specifically out of Francine's Sexual Frustration. * The UPS Guy wants to have an affair in "The Shrink". Trivia Francine doesn't vote. She thinks it is to complicated. When she goes into the voting both she just checks one line and then goes and yells out democracy at the end. * In "A.T. The Abusive Terrestrial", Francine's favorite beverage is Mr. Pibb. * Francine is revealed to be left-handed in "Office Spaceman", or was until the nuns of the orphanage that raised her warped her mind into believing left-handers are the Devil's people. Eventually she breaks free of this belief and makes more of an effort to work her left hand again. * Francine is not a natural blond but a brunette, which most likely explains why her son Steve is a light brunette, and daughter Hayley is a darker brunette who seems to have more of Stan's hair color. Before she got a new hairdresser in "Star Trek", her dark roots were visible. * Apparently Francine is one of the few women in Langley Falls not having an affair, as most other women belong to the Ladybugs who compare notes on their affairs. * She is dressed as the Statue of Liberty and uses the torch as a flamethrower in the online gameAmerican Dad vs. Family Guy Kung-Fu II. * She weighs 109 lbs according to her driver's license and her birthday is September 26th. in "Shallow Vows". * She has a fear of needles in "American Dream Factory". However, she previously used a needle to place stitches in Blind Jimmy's arm in "Helping Handis" and again later in "Bar Mitzvah Hustle". * Francine reveals in "Stanny-Boy and Frantastic" that she carries a stick of butter in her purse in case of emergency after an incident when she was eight years old and got her head stuck in a stair banister. * In "Dungeons and Wagons", she pierced her navel like her daughter. * In occasions, Francine is depicted as being physically weak. In "Homeland Insecurity", she pointed a gun at Stan and couldn't hold it up for more than a minute. And in "Frannie 911", she carries Roger with obvious struggle. In "Cops and Roger", Francine and Roger are mugged and the former cannot do a thing to stop it. * Francine admits in "Dr. Klaustus" that she takes fifty dollars from Stan's wallet every week to buy drugs. * It is revealed in "Great Space Roaster" that Francine dislikes Rachael Ray. * Francine hints that she lost her virginity to a group of angry construction workers in "The Scarlett Getter". * In "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone And His Boy Jabari", Francine hikes up her dress to show Steve she doesn't have a tattoo stating that she hates him, demonstrating that she occasionally goes without panties. * In "The Missing Kink", she developed a spanking fetish. Screenshots Fs.png 30.PNG 33fs.PNG 300px-Sc049-0019.jpg 34.PNG 310px-AmDad MayTheBestStanWin 0151F.jpg 32-2.PNG 33-2.PNG 34-2.PNG 27-1.PNG 28-0.PNG 91f.PNG 94f.PNG 99f.PNG 100f.PNG 65zebleer.png 12f.PNG 14f.PNG 15f.PNG 17f.PNG 18f.PNG 19francine.PNG 21professor.PNG 22dear.PNG 23econim.PNG 24bastard.PNG Category:MILFS Category:Criminals Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Sword Wielders Category:American Dad Universe Category:Blond Harem Category:Perverts Category:Medical Core Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Reincarnation Category:Goddess Category:Divas